A Little Privacy
by Mayura-Hikari-090
Summary: Link and Zelda want a moment alone...if those stupid kids wouldn't get in the way![LinkxZelda] [Twilight Princess possible spoilers]
1. Chapter 1

((Hey from Liz-chan! I've rethought my pairing preferences since I finished _Twilight Princess_ (YEAH I FINSHED IT!!! WHOOOO!!!) and have decided I love LinkxZelda much more that LinkxIlia. I mean no offense to Ilia but she's kinda boring and if Link and her were together they'd never get anywhere. (Example: Holding hands…the two think, "Ooh so dirty!"). Anyway besides, Link and Zelda kick so much ass together it's great! I like a strong female character rather than a damsel-in-distress. And in _Twilight Princess_, Zelda's not a D.I.D. Here's my first LinkxZelda fanfic that takes place after _Twilight Princess._ Beware…minor spoilers but if you haven't finished it you can probably still read. Enjoy the fluff!))

The party going on inside was great…but apparently not the young man standing on the porch of the Kakariko Inn. He was leaning against the railing staring off toward the spring, his hands folded serenely.

He turned when he felt a slender, warm hand on his shoulder. Link turned, finding himself face-to-face with the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda.

She smiled. "Why are you out here all alone? The party inside is for you, you know."

He laughed, leaning against the railing again. "Not just for me…I couldn't have done this by myself." His face turned solemn, thinking about her.

"I know you miss Midna," Zelda said, comfortingly. "She did what she had to. And who knows? Maybe she'll find a way back. She probably wouldn't want to miss another opportunity to tease you."

Link laughed again. He couldn't explain it, but the princess just made him feel so at ease. They had spent a lot of time together when Link stayed at the castle for a week after defeating Ganondorf. She visited him everyday while his wounds healed, and he found he could talk to her about anything. They got along great…almost like they'd known each other before.

Zelda had asked if she could accompany him to Kakariko when he went to escort the children and Ilia back to Ordona. Link had been a little shocked but he allowed her to come. She even insisted on riding horseback behind him instead of in a carriage.

_She's definitely not the princess I thought she was_, Link had thought. Even though her behavior was less-than-princess-like, he still thought she was graceful as a princess should be.

At Kakariko, they found the whole gang from Telma's bar had prepared a surprise party to celebrate their triumph. The party was great, catered by Telma, of course. And if Link hadn't known better, he would've thought the princess was dropping suggestive hints to him all night. At dinner, his eyes met her slightly sultry gaze over her glass. And he felt something brush his leg, only to look up and see the princess looking just as innocent as ever. "What?" she would say, only to have it happen not five minutes later.

He would've brushed it off and not thought about it if Telma hadn't suggested that he dance with the princess when the music started up. His face heated up as Zelda giggled and led him to the dance floor.

That song was the longest four minutes of his life. He felt strange, almost like he was floating with her. She was an excellent dancer, leading him instead of the opposite (though no one noticed). He was so close to her…closer than he'd ever been. He could smell her hair…her skin…she was so warm.

The song ended, and Link abruptly pulled away, leaving the party. He needed to breathe and think. And the more he breathed and thought, the more he realized…

_He loved her_.

His mind was brought back from his thoughts by Zelda's voice. "--leave the party?"

"What? I'm sorry." He bowed his head apologetically. "What did you say, princess?"

Zelda put her hand on his chin and lifted his head. "Don't do that…and call me 'Zelda', remember?"

"Right…um, Zelda. What did you say?"

"I asked why you left the party after we danced. You seemed…flustered."

His face heated up again. "Um…well…it was…kinda warm…in there…and I…."

She patted his arm. "It's okay."

Link nodded, but he knew it wasn't. _She thinks I don't like her…or something. What am I saying? It's just Zelda…talk to her!_ His heart was hammering in his chest. Could he tell her how he really felt?

"Um, prin—Zelda," he said, slowly.

She turned to him, her blue eyes meeting his. "What is it?"

She was so close again…the scent of her hair blew towards him from the gentle breeze. All he had to do was lean forward….

He bent closer, his eyes closing. _If I don't do this now…I never will_. "Link…," she whispered.

He brushed his lips against hers gently, keeping his hands on the rail. _I don't want her to think I'm too forward. _They held the kiss for few moments before Link pulled away blushing.

"I'm sorry…," he mumbled. His hands gripped the rail until his knuckles turned white. "I just…I'm sorry."

Zelda brushed her fingertips over her lips, her eyes wide with shock. Link couldn't look at her, he was just so embarrassed. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Link, don't be." He looked up when she said that, shocked. She put her hands on his face and kissed him, tenderly but more sure than before.

He gasped, daring to move his hands from the rail. He gently wound them around her slender waist, pulling her closer to him. She pulled away, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Zelda…I love you," he said softly against her hair.

He felt her smile against his neck. "I love you, too, Link." She looked up at him, practically beaming. He smiled, too.

He leaned down to kiss her again, starting to find how addictive her lips were, but she put her finger in between them. "Let's go somewhere else," she murmured. "A private place."

((Oooh, Zelda…nevermind. I wanted this to be a one-shot, but the first part was too long and I'm kinda OCD about my stories and I don't like to write super long one-shots. I know it's all fluffy right now…it's going to get humorous . NO, there is not going to be a lemon…a lot of descriptive making out…but no lemon, you'll see why next chapter!!))


	2. Chapter 2

((Chapter 2! Or Part 2…dunno. Like I said wanted this to be a one-shot so we'll say Part 2. Humor starts now…going to be silly because my sister and I came up with this together (not the plot just the silly stuff). Here ya go))

Talo, Malo, Beth and Colin had been sitting away from the dance floor, bored by the "grown-ups" party. Beth was actually the only one watching the action of the party, while Colin sat very still, twiddling with his sash and Malo and Talo took turns flicking each other.

"Hey, did you guys see Link leave?" Beth asked. Colin shook his head, and Malo and Talo continued flicking each other.

"He finished dancing with that princess lady and then he left." The boys looked up at the mention of the princess.

"She's hot," Talo said. Malo nodded, flicking his brother again.

"Do you think he likes her?" Beth asked, sadly. Colin shrugged.

"She _is_ really pretty," he said.

"Can you blame him for finding someone out of our town? Have you seen the ugly chicks in Ordona?" Talo flicked his brother again.

"I know you're talking about Beth." Malo said, as Beth stuck her tongue out at him. "But the only one Link's age…is Ilia," Malo commented, thoughtfully. "She's not ugly."

"Actually I was talking about Colin," Talo replied, smoothly. Colin frowned.

"Not funny and Beth's not ugly," he stated, folding his arms.

"Yeah she is…have you seen her mom?" Talo laughed, and his brother nodded.

"Beth's mom's a cow!" Malo snickered.

"Naw…Beth's mom's a bison!" Talo howled.

"Stop it!" Colin cried.

"Yeah—hey what's a bison?" Beth asked, curiously.

"YOUR MOM!" Malo and Talo screeched together. They fell off of their chairs laughing. Colin and Beth frowned, not amused.

"Hey didn't Hot Princess Lady follow him?" Talo asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Malo nodded. "Yep, bet they're having fun somewhere…."

Colin gave a confused look, but Beth just rolled her eyes. Malo and Talo exchanged looks and turned to the other two. "How's about we see for ourselves what they're up too?"

They hopped off their chairs and headed for the door. "You guys coming?" Beth and Colin followed, Colin complaining the whole time that they would be caught.

"The grown-ups are too busy getting drunk and eating to notice us," Talo said, waving his hand.

"I meant by Link…and the princess. Won't they be mad at us?"

"They'll be too busy too I bet."

Colin's innocent mind had no idea what he was talking about, but he still thought it was a bad idea.

The princess's hand was warm in his as he led her up the dirt path above Malo Mart and toward the ledge sticking out of Kakariko Inn. "Link," she said, breathlessly from running and kissing. "Just tell me where were going!"

He put a finger to his lips in the universal sign for _quiet_. "Just trust me…with it being night and with the party going on…this place will be deserted." He led her over to end of the cliff. "You can jump that right?" he asked indicating the ledge.

To answer his question, Zelda lifted her skirts and hopped off the cliff and onto the ledge, doing a cutesy twirl until she was facing him. "How was that?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

Link was stunned. _She can ride horses, shoot a bow and arrow sharper than me…and jump in a skirt?_ He jumped to the ledge and took her hand again. He led her across the roof, up the wooden stairs, across some more roof and up more stairs, until they finally reached the small hot springs.

"Please tell me you don't want us to get in the water?" Zelda looked a little turned off at that idea.

"That's not what I wanted you to see," he said, gently turning her around.

Zelda gasped covering her mouth with her hand. The view of the village from up here was breath-taking. She could see everything in the village and the mountains behind it.

Link wrapped his arms around her from behind, smiling against her hair. "What do you think?" he asked, softly.

"It's…amazing," she said, breathlessly. She put her hands over his, letting her head fall back onto his shoulder. He gently nuzzled her hair.

"Thought you might like this…," he murmured. He led her over to the edge and sat down, patting the ground next to him. She sat, scooting closer to him, letting him put his arm around her.

He turned to look at her, the moonlight illuminated her pale skin and hair. He leaned forward, gently kissing her. She turned slightly, running her fingers through his soft hair, accidentally pushing off his hat. "Oops," she said, blushing.

"It's okay," he said, kissing her again. He ran his hands down her back, tangling his hands in her fine hair. Blushing, he flicked his tongue over his lips, waiting for her reaction. She opened her mouth, her tongue entwining with his. She made a soft moaning sound in the back of her throat, bringing Link to his senses. _I'm kissing the princess of Hyrule! I'm _seriously_ kissing her._

She slid her hands down his chest, making his face feel warm. He wasn't sure what he would do next, but he soon found it didn't matter. He heard soft giggling and it _wasn't_ coming from Zelda.

He stopped, keeping his lips against hers. She tensed and he knew she heard it to. "What's that?" she whispered against his lips. "Laughing?"

"Sounded like it…," he whispered back. He pulled away and looked around, seeing a head being pulled back behind a rock. Link's eyes narrowed. He recognized that face. "Talo, Malo, Beth, and Colin," he said, menacingly. "Get out here."

The four kids came out from behind the rock, all of them giggling except for Colin who looked incredibly embarrassed. "What do you kids think you're doing?" Link asked, standing up.

"What were _you_ doing?" Beth blurted. "I thought you were a gentleman, Link!"

"It's none of your business," Link replied, sternly. "The princess and I were…um…."

"Having a moment," Zelda interjected. "It's a grown-up thing."

Beth narrowed her eyes at the princess, but Talo said, "But Link's too _cool_ to be a grown-up!"

"Seriously…what were you doing?" Beth asked again.

"It looked like they were sticking their tongues in each other's mouths," Malo muttered.

"GROSS!" Beth and Talo cried at the same time. Zelda and Link exchanged looks and rolled their eyes. "Ewwwwwww!"

Link looked at the princess. _What now?_ She shrugged. "Isn't Renado probably looking for you guys?" Link asked a little desperately.

"Why? Want to get back to your tonsil hockey?" Malo asked, suggestively.

Link blushed. "Maybe," he muttered.

"I'm going to puke," Talo announced, walking back down the stairs. Beth and Colin followed suit. Malo followed as well, making kissing noises as he disappeared from view.

"I'll…kill them," Link muttered, angrily.

"Aww, they're crazy kids," Zelda said, fondly. "Let them alone, they're fine."

"Whatever." He yawned and stretched.

"Sleepy?" He nodded. "Poor little Chosen Hero." She giggled, ruffling his hair. He bent down and picked up his hat from the ground, not even bothering to put it on his head.

"Maybe we better get some sleep," he suggested, stifling a yawn. "We gotta take those brats—I mean children back to Ordona in the morning."

"I guess," Zelda agreed, running her fingers through her hair. He started down the stairs, noticing that she wasn't following.

"Hey? You coming? I know you don't want to sleep outside…."

She laughed. "No…um, Link? Can I ask you something?" Her face had turned bright red.

"What is it?" he asked, walking back over and taking her hand.

She looked down, her face turning redder. "Can I sleep in…your room tonight?"

He laughed. "I guess…if you want…."

She looked up at him, smiling. "Thanks. It's not like I mean anything like _that_…unless you want?" She winked at him, giggling when his face turned the color of a tomato. "I'm kidding."

"Aww…really?"

"Did you just sound upset at my jest?" Zelda shook her finger at him. "Naughty thing…wanting to take advantage of the princess."

He slid his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "It's not taking advantage of you if you don't fight me off…." He couldn't believe he just said that, his face turning almost purple.

She squirmed in his arms, but stopped, deciding to fight back. "Well," she whispered back. "We'll just have to see won't we?" She pulled away and headed down to the door of the inn, looking over her shoulder, seductively.

"Coming, darling?" she called, playfully.

"Of course."

((Tada! My first LinkxZelda! So anyway, more of these will be coming and I hope to get cracking on Final Fantasy X (I love Tidus and Yuna!), but unfortunately isn't helpful . . Hope you enjoyed the fluff/humor R&R please thanks!))


End file.
